


Come and Stay a While

by LilliputianDuckling



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I don't even know how to tag this, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliputianDuckling/pseuds/LilliputianDuckling
Summary: Tim Drake playing Animal Crossing with his friends.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Come and Stay a While

It started with a broken ankle after a run-in with the Penguin that knocked Tim off a roof. He fell wrong and came home with a broken ankle and strict orders to keep off it. 

Tim was able to do  _ some  _ casework and work from home assignments for WE, but Tim was growing more and more bored as time ticked by. No patrol, no recon, no Titans. 

He’d just been complaining about it when Conner texted him back:  _ dude, go buy animal crossing like everyone else.  _

Tim had somehow missed the release of the game. He hadn’t played Animal Crossing in years, and he was kind of a busy guy these days. He can’t remember the last time he’d picked up a controller was. 

So, with ample application of puppy-dog eyes, Alfred picked up a Switch console while at the store and brought it to Tim’s poor, bed-ridden form, and Tim downloaded the game. 

Tim painstakingly laid out how he wanted his town. He ordered amiibos for most of the characters he wanted in his town, and spent thousands of nook miles on tickets to find villagers he couldn’t. 

Raymond was his fourth villager. He was pretty proud of that, not just because the character was apparently sought after, but he felt a kinship with the little smug cat and his office home. 

Cassie was so mad when she found out Tim had him. 

“Oh my god, Tim, is that  _ Raymond? _ ” 

“Yup,” Tim popped the p over his headset as his friends wandered his village from their homes in Smallville, Keystone, and Georgetown. Cassie’s little blonde avatar made a shocked little face. 

Cassie’s village had only the cutest of villagers, and Tim had it on good authority - that authority being Cassie - that Cookie and Goldie were married lesbian dogs, and Maple is their adopted bear child. 

“If they’re married,” Tim had asked her when it was Cassie’s turn to host, “why do they all have different houses?” 

“They’re on the same landmass, Tim, think of it more like  _ bedrooms _ than houses.” 

“I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to play this game.” 

Bart’s island was a completionist’s dream, because he’s a time-traveling little shit. Large decor items were scattered half hazardly around Bart’s island with no rhyme or reason, from Egyptian pyramids to flying saucers. 

Tim wasn’t sure what he was expecting from Conner’s island. Maybe something like Bart’s, or perhaps jock villagers everywhere, but what he got was a slightly disorganized idyllic farming town. Conner had a grove of different types of fruit trees, and several flowerbeds in checkered patterns for breeding. 

And he had some of the worst villagers Tim has ever seen. 

“They can’t help it they’re ugly….” Kon grumbled over the headset as Cassie roasted him. They weren’t all terrible; he had a couple cute ones. But Kon had adopted a sort of first come first served policy in his game and felt bad excluding any of the pixels. 

Then Tim traded friend codes with Jason, who had apparently been playing the game for ages. 

“I don’t have a whole lot of friends, Timmy, and I need someone to help water my flowers. I want those god damn gold roses.” 

What Tim had found arriving on Jason’s island was Pietro the smug sheep standing on a cliff surrounded by a moat all alone in a ring of campfires with a custom summoning circle at his feet. 

‘Wtf, J.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is honest to god just some silly headcanons made into the approximation of a fanfiction.


End file.
